Long Lost Sister
by kiara-is-me
Summary: The dragon flame has always been divided by three people, one more powerful then the others. Daphne, Dad, and Mom makes three. That hasn't changed. Bloom meets Scarlet, her older sister, who is very powerful. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1: Another Flame?

Chapter One: Another Flame?

"I'm taking you down, Troll! Winx, enchantix!" Scarlet yelled and she transformed into a red scrappy yet stylish dress that matched her hair and eye color with black leggings underneath. 'I wonder where bloom is' I thought as I finished off the troll with a blast of dragon flame.

Then she felt the presence of another dragon flame, "Baltor! I will destroy you!" I spat and whipped around, and was surprised that it wasn't him.

"Baltor, where? Winx Enchantix!" Bloom yelled and transformed into her knee-length blue ruffle dress, with wings of course.

"Bloom! I haven't seen you since you were a baby!" I yelled as I went up and hugged her.

"Umm, sorry to bust your bubble, but have we met?" Bloom asked me surprised.

"Can't you see my dragon flame? I'm your older sister, Scarlet!" I yelled and let go of her.

"WHAT?" Bloom yelled

**A/N**

**What did you think? On the next episode of Long Lost Sister,**

**Scarlet tells Bloom about their parents, and shares her story.**


	2. Chapter 2: The true princess of Sparks

Chapter Two: The true princess of Sparks

"You know how the dragon flame has always been divided between three people? Well that hasn't changed. It used to be mom, dad, and Daphne who shared the power, but Daphne's flame was the most powerful. Today, there is me, you, and Baltor who share the flame. The only thing is, Baltor stole his part of the flame wheras we were born with it, so his flame isn't as powerful. Unfortunatly he is also a skilled wizard so he is very hard to defeat. Today my flame is the most powerful, sorry to have to tell you that, Bloom." I said.

"That's...OK, continue telling me your story!" Bloom said.

"Well Daphne saved both of us, and she knew she was going to die. So since I was the eldest at the time she gave her flame to me. She was just about to save a servant and give her the least powerful part of the flame, but then Baltor came and took it. I had already gained my charmix, and I decided to continue living here, in Magix. I never thought to enroll in a school, and I didn't have the tuition. I've been working as a bounty hunter for a while now. After about three years I got my enchantix, and I haven't gotten any farther then that. That's were I am now." I finished my story.

"Well, how would you like to enroll in my school, Scarlet of Sparks." Ms. Farigonda said.

"That would be amazing! Thank you! I already know my history! Would it be a problem if I could stay in Bloom's dorm?" I asked.

"Well, I can make an exception but only because your her sister." Ms. Farigonda said.

* * *

><p>When they got back to the room Bloom and I made it bigger and put in a new bed and a closet for me. "Flora, meet my sister, Scarlet!" Bloom said to a girl with pink on, who had brown hair.<p>

"What? I thought your sister was Daphne!" Flora exclaimed.

"Daphne is our sister, but I am younger then her and have Daphne's flame, which is a lot more powerful then mom or dad's was." I explained.

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you! Do you know anything about your parents?" Flora asked hopefully.

"Yes, I know a lot about them." Scarlet said.

**A/N**

**On the next episode of Long Lost Sister,**

**Scarlet tells the whole club all about her and Bloom's parents. (Almost always in Scarlet's POV)**


	3. Chapter 3: Mom? Dad?

**Chapter Three: Mom? Dad?**

"Mom's name was Marion. She was a strong and beautiful woman. That's why Dad fell in love with her. She was also very kind and considerate, and she had the weakest dragon flame. One time she saw a woman from a rivaling planet struggling with a fight against a troll and she still stopped to help them! That was, what, unfortunately, nearly ended her life. She had reddish hair like ours, and it matched her flame. Her flame was a pinkish color, kind of like strawberries. She was the one who helped me train to become a fairy. I already had my charmix when we were attacked. All I had to do was collect my flame and leave. Even though they have given away their flames, they still have them, and are still strong. Every person on Domino has a flame, just we have the most powerful three."

"So Mom, she taught you to be a fairy?" Bloom asked me.

"How did your mom allow you to get your charmix; and before I did! Don't you have to go to school for that?" Stella asked.

"The chances of that happening are 1 to a million, but my computer tells me you aren't lying, and my computer is never wrong." Tecna stated.

"Did you have any music on your planet?" Musa asked.

"Were your oceans fire instead of water?" Layla asked.

"My mom was trained and is probably more powerful then Farigonda, yes we had music, and no, our oceans were water." I answered all their questions.

"Can you tell me about dad now?" Bloom asked me.

"Sure. Dad's hair was the only hair in the family that didn't match his flame. His hair was dark brown, and his flame was orange, we already know that because you have dad's flame. Anyway, he was strong, and a wonderful ruler and father. He was kind to, but because he was king, he sometimes had to be harsh. I don't know as much about him as I do mom though. Sorry. I do know something that could be of use to us." I told the club.

"And what is that?" Stella asked doubtfully.

"I know where to find Mom and Dad." I told them.

"WHAT!" they all said at the same time.

**A/N**

**Long chapter, right? On the next episode of Long Lost Sister,**

**Scarlet tells them where to find Marion and Oritel. And they work hard to get their Belivix so they can save them.**


	4. Chapter 4: Belivix Journey

**Chapter 4: Belivix Journey**

"I know how to find Marion and Oritel" I told them.

"How do you know?" Bloom asked.

"I can sense their dragon flame, I know where they are." I said.

"Why haven't you tried to get them?" Bloom asked me again.

"I need my belivix, they are being guarded by the Dark Dragon Flame." I stated sadly.

"It's true, the chance of her winning against the Dark Dragon Flame with only her enchantix is exactly 3.532345335 to 500." Tecna said matter-of-factly.

"Let's start training then, and we can defeat the dark dragon together!" Stella exclaimed.

* * *

><p>I plopped onto my bed, it had been a long day. We had been training and training in order to gain our belivix. We don't have it yet, so tomorrow we're back at it...<p>

* * *

><p>"Tomorrow we leave. Now that we have our belivix we can't possibly lose!" Stella said cheerfully.<p>

"Yeah, that Dark dragon doesn't stand a chance!" Musa mused.

"I think that we'll do just fine." Layla said.

"I want to thank all of you for helping me and Bloom, I just can't thank you enough!" I yelled cheerfully.

"There's no need to thank us, after all, we are the winx club!" Flora said.

"Technically I'm not a winx club member..." I muttered.

"Well, actually I think that I speak for all of us when I say that I want you to be the seventh winx club member." Stella said.

"I can be? Thank you so much! By the way, where we're going, it's going to be pretty cold. So I'm going to teach you your lovix power." I told them.

"Lovix? What is that?" Flora asked.

"It is a power up for the Belivix power, I'll show you how to work it." I told them. "Winx, Belivix!" I yelled and transformed into my belivix state, a dress with small black dots on it, big wings outlined by black and then filled with scarlet, and a scarlet dress with a black bottom. "Now, I'm going to strike a pose and turn into my Lovix state," I moved into a pose with both hands on my hips and put my leg onto my other leg and flew a bit. "Lovix!" My belivix dress got longer and covered with fur. "Now I have the Ice dragon. This form will always keep you warm no matter what. Now you try." All the other girls transformed into their lovix form.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Next episode of Long Lost Sister. They head to the omega dimension and fight the Dark Dragon! FUN ADVENTURE! Although the keeper of the Dark Dragon is a bit of a surprise...  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5: The Omega Dimension

**Chapter 5: The Omega Dimension**

They traveled to the omega dimension using Stella's scepter. Once they got there, they changed into their Lovix in order to stay warm. I looked around. It WAS a beautiful place, with all the snow, the fog, but if only it weren't so cold!

"Is everybody ready? I can sense the Dark Dragon nearby." I told them.

"Yeah! Because we're the..." Stella started.

"Winx Club!" Everybody cheered.

"Stop! It's here! Look around!" I said to them. We looked around, and at first only saw the snow. Then somebody I recognized stepped out of the fog...

"MOM!" I screamed. But it wasn't mom, she was the dark dragon now, we needed to knock her unconscious...then Bloom and I could fix her!

**A/N**

**Shocker right? Well I can tell you this was a short chapter...sorry about that...by the way, I only really update on mondays and fridays. I will try other days too, but mostly those two days.**

**Next episode of Long Lost Sister Season One, They go into to battle with their parents. Here is a sneak peak...**

"Mom? Your my mom!" Bloom said walking up to Marion and trying to hug her.

"Bloom, NO! Don't do it!" I said it to late, Bloom was already hit, and mom cackled evilly...


	6. Chapter 6: The Dark Dragon

Chapter 6: The Dark Dragon

Icy's pov

"We are nver going to beat those winx if we don't gain more power!" Darcy said.

"Don't be like that, we just need a better plan!" Icy said.

"Well, my daughters. As I can see you still have't even taken over one planet. You disgrace your ancesters." Saymara said as she stepped in. She wore skinny jeans, and long black boots that go over the jeans. The jeans were black, and he shirt looked like a corset, only it didn't have any strings. It had Xs down the center of it and on each side there was a diagnal line going down to the edges of the shirt. Her hair was long, with black, red, and blue streaks. Her main hair color was silvery red thoug. Her hair went down to her feet. She wore a pendent from each one of the ancestral witches. One was a bracelet with cresent moons all over it. Another one was a pair of silvery gloves with a red desighn on it, ( .com/imgres?q=fire+tattoo+designs+for+women&hl=en&biw=1366&bih=622&tbm=isch&tbnid=TNSd1ocZmTnOIM:&imgrefurl=/tattoo-design%26off_set%3D0%26page_off_set%3D108%26page_num_off_set%3D%26page_on%3D10%26limit%3D%26designs-for-tattoos%3D81&docid=burZmqoFFxsLbM&imgurl=.net/fs6/i/2005/048/9/2/Tribal_Fire_Dragon_by_&w=683&h=744&ei=kzH0Tpf3COfm0QHaxvTHAg&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=660&vpy=182&dur=1054&hovh=234&hovw=215&tx=124&ty=105&sig=107781028467467096886&page=6&tbnh=122&tbnw=112&start=128&ndsp=24&ved=1t:429,r:11,s:128)

The other pendent was a necklace which holds the power of all the ancestral witches combined. She had all the powers of the trix, multiplied by five. She could also tell the future for anyone but herself. She never knows when she's about to lose a battle.

"Mother? Well, isn't this a pleasant surprise. A new enemy has risen, and her name is Scarlet..." Icy said onmiously.

* * *

><p>"Mom? Is that really you?" Bloom said and she ran up to hug her.<p>

"Bloom, NO!" I screamed. But it was already to late, Bloom was hit, and Mom cackled evily... "That is it, Mom!" I screamed as I attacked her with a icy version of dragon fury. It would't have had the same amount of effect if Bloom did it, but unfortunatly mom dodged and countered. She sent a dark version of dragon fury at me, and I was hit. I went up against the wall, and I blacked out...

**A/N**

**Haha, keep you in suppense, huh? On the next episode of Long Lost Sister...**

**Bloom wakes up and sees Scarlet hit, and flies over to her, and desprately tries to heal her as the battle continues... Will Scarlet wake up in time?**


	7. Chapter 7: The Battle Rages on

Chapter Seven: The Battle Rages

Scarlet was unconsious away from the battle.

"Oh no, Scarlet AND Bloom are down!" Stella yelled.

"What, what happened?" Bloom asked grogily, Stella's yelling woke her up. Then she remembered what was going on, and got up and went right back into her belivix form, then her lovix. "Where's Scarlet?" Stella pointed to her, and she was unconsious. I knew I had to wake Scarlet up. "Scarlet!" I yelled and flew over to her.

"Tecna, come help me put a shield up around Bloom and Scarlet! Layla, Flora, And Musa, keep Mariom stalled!" Stella yelled as her and Tecna flew over to Bloom and Scarlet and put a shield up around her. Meanwhile Layla, usa, and Flora began fighting Mariom. They joined engergy together and sent a giant ball of energy at Mariom. It hit her and she flew back, but then got back up and countered with her own dark energy. The winx club girls moved out of the way and prayed that Bloom would wake Scarlet up soon...

* * *

><p>"So, we have another Dragon Flame?" Saymara said.<p>

"Yes, mother and she is even more powerful then Bloom and everyone else! I think that she could even defeat the ancestral witches!" Icy exclaimed.

Saymara slapped Icy and yelled, "FOOLISH CHILD, HOW DARE YOU UNDERESTIMATE YOUR ANCESTERS AND ME SO! YOU DO NOT DESERVE THE POWERS YOU HAVE!" Her voice was laced with Altos, sopranos, and bases.

"Mother, I am sorry. But if we do not catch her alone I fear she may destroy us." Icy apoligized.

"My child, you forget you have me on your side. With me here, we might even be able to gain your eternix!" Saymara said.

"What is an eternix?" Stormy asked.

* * *

><p>Bloom was in there, and she realized something she could do. "Healing flame!" she shouted. Just then a bright light erupted and Scarlet was lifted into the air by the bright light. Then, just like that, she was in another form, an Eternix form. She had a red dress on, (.comimgres?q=red+cocktail+dress+knee+length&hl=en&sa=X&biw=1366&bih=622&tbm=isch&prmd=imvns&tbnid=2YRfXLVBRnZ07M:&imgrefurl=.&docid=6SamfPB7FVCrcM&imgurl=.net/images/Red_ruffle_sweetheart_knee_length_hot_&w=420&h=630&ei=f1v1Tu72BIfb0QHCoumlA)

and long black boots that went up to about three inches below her knee cap. She had long black gloves that were like a triangle along her hand. At the tip of that triangle was a ruby red dot, and the desighn was like this: . That is the desighn on her glove.

"I have an idea, I have very powerful fairy dust now that I have my eternix..." Scarlet said, and she prepared some fairy dust and threw it at her mom. Her mom then began to glow, and turned back into her normal self.

"Scarlet? It's been so long since I saw you!" Mariom exclaimed!

"Mom! I also have a surprise for you, say hello to Bloom!" I said to her.

"Bloom? Oh your so grown up now!" Mariom said and ran up and hugged Bloom.

"Mom! I know I've never met you, but I love you!" Bloom exclaimed.

"I hate to break this up mom, but can you take us to dad?" I asked.

"Oh, yes! I will lead you to him." Mom said.

* * *

><p>"Scarlet, what is an Eternix?"" Bloom asked me.<p>

"It is the highest form a fairy or a witch can achieve. You gain it by having a strong will to do something, and while in this form you will never be cold or tired. You can also never lose you Eternix like you can belivix, charmix, or enchantix." I told everyone.

"I see you haven't ceased your studies." Mom said to me.

"Yes, she is very inteligent." Father said.

"Father, mother, with all of us together, we will be graduating next week, and we can use all of our powers to unfreeze sparks!" Bloom suggested.

"Yes, that would be an excelent idea!" We all said together.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**What do you think?**

**On the next episode of Long Lost Sister, the winx have graduated, and they head to Domino, commonly known as sparks, and run into a few unexpected surprises...**


	8. Chapter 8: To Domino

Chapter 8: To Domino "Now that we've graduated, we can go unfreeze Sparks!" Stella said. "Well, lets go!" Musa says while jamming out to a song. "Domino!" Stella yelled and the portal opened up. -On Sparks, they go straight to work at unfreezing the planet, then they hear a voice, "Think you can undo what I've done, do you?" We all turned around and saw Baltor! Since we were all ready transformed, we wasted no time, "DRAGON FURY!" I yelled, sending my strongest attack at him. He blocked it with a shield that immediatly shattered when it came into contact. "Well well well, Bloom, you've gotten stronger" Baltor chuckled and sent an attack that would've easily knocked Bloom out. "I am not Bloom, I am Scarlet!" I shouted and put up a shield that didn't even crack from his attack. Not waiting for a reply, "Dragon fury" I said sounding much more bored now. Then he was on the floor, then he muttered a spell under his breath and was gone. We all then went back to work without saying a word. A/N On the next episode of Long Lost Sister, They finish unfreezing Sparks after two weeks, and Flora is now growing plants, and so is everone except Scarlet...What will happen next? 


	9. Chapter 9: Alliances and A new start

Chapter 9:Unfrozen and new alliances

"Now that Sparks is unfrozen lets start helping with the plants!" Flora said.

Scarlet turned to the people that had been unfrozen, "All fairies transform and start helping the plants grow with Flora. Everyone else come with me and help rebuild!" Although there wasn't much to build, just some repairs.

* * *

><p>Next week<p>

"Now that Sparks is fixed, we can live here together Bloom! After you go back to Alfea to become a gaurdian fairy of course." I told Bloom.

"Don't you need to as well Scarlet?" Bloom asked.

I showed her my glove, "The gloves are my pendent from Sparks, I've always had it, it just now turned into a pair of gloves."

"Oh, so Daphne gave it to you?" She asked me yet another question.

"Yes she did." I said blankly.

* * *

><p>Saymara POV<p>

I whipped around, "Show yourself!" My girls were watching me with interest.

"Ok, fine. I have a proposal." Baltor said as he uncasted his invisibility spell. I knew who he was as soon as I saw him.

"What would that be, Baltor!" I spat at him. We HAD had a very bad breakup when I was weaker.

"Hello Saymara, I didn't think that you would come back. I want to propose an alliance-" He said and was cut off by me.

"We do not need your help. My ancesters are my alliance. My daughters may have had an alliance with you in the past, but with me here, you would just be dead-weight."

He held up his hand, "Hear me out, I have already had a fight with Scarlet, and she is indead powerful, but not powerful enough to defeat five people at once."

"Perhaps you are right, but we have been spying on her and I know what she is capable of. Plus even if we add you to our team, we will still not be at even odds with the winx. We would still need two more witches." I said.

"Yes, but not if we catch her alone. As soon as she is alone, I believe we can take her." He said to me.

"Ahh but she can sense where you are at all times. That would be a dead give away." I informed him.

"Not if I disguise my dragon flame." He told me matter of factly.

"Listen smart-ass, quit your shit and tell me what you can do to help" I yelled.

"Well! I can sense when she's alone." he said as if he was hurt by my words.

"Is that all?" I asked doubtfully.

"I can hold Bloom back." He said.

"Fine, if you stay out of my way, you have a deal." I said my voice still laced with sopranos bases and altos.

* * *

><p>"I'm so glad that you've gained your gaurdian fairy status!" I told Bloom.<p>

"I am too, but I have a feeling that this peace won't last for long." Bloom said, "It never does."

"Right you are!"

**A/N**

**On the next episode of Long Lost Sister, What will happen when the Trix attack? Perhaps a old friend can help Scarlet. Even so, can Scarlet defend herself against Saymara?**

**Sorry, filler chapter. Also there is a poll on my profile of who you like better, Scarlet, Bloom, or neither.**


	10. Chapter 10: She's back

**Chapter 10: She's back**

Scarlet was taking a walk alone. All the other girls had gone back to their home planets to protect them from harm. Flora made sure to add some forests, so I was walking in the one closest to the palace. Something seemed to be amiss though, I couldn't sense Baltor's dragon flame. All of a sudden I was shot with a bolt of energy and hit the tree. I barely had enough time to say, "Winx, Eternix!" I was then in my eternix form, prepared to fight.

"Don't waste your energy, Scarlet." A strange woman said, "I am Saymaya, the trix's mother, and you can't defeat me."

"Oh, sure, whatever. DRAGON FURY!" I yelled.

"Oh, Scarlet. You just don't give up do you?" Saymaya said and sent a hailstorm at me. I was used to Icy's hailstorms, but these were huge!

I put a shield up around me to protect me from the hail, and sent dragon fury at her again. She dodged it easily, and made a huge tornado! I flew above it, and heard her cackling, "Show yourself! Fight me!" I yelled.

"If you insist!" She cackled and showed up behind me. "Ice Coffin!" I managed to put up a shield before it hit, and I broke through.

"Witch, now I'm mad!" I shot dragon fury at her six times in a row, and only one managed to hit her. She finally put Ice restraints around me, and just when she was about to kill me, I saw somebody famillar behind her. All of a sudden Saymaya doubled over, and transported herself to wherever. She was caught by surprise by Daphne, who now had a blue flame.

"Little sister, are you alright?" She asked taking off my restraints.

"Yes, I'm fine. Why is your flame blue, and how did you defeat her?" I asked.

"I surprised her, and since you have my flame now, I have the regular royal dragon flame, which is blue. Let's go home." Daphne said.

"Ok"

**A/N**

**On the next episode of Long Lost Sister, Saymaya rages about her loss.**


	11. Chapter 11:A raging Witch

**Chapter 11: A raging witch is worse then a rabid pack of wolves**

"Mother! Calm down!" Icy screamed at me.

"Icy, SILENCE!" I yelled sending acid rain at her, "That stupid Nymph! I would've had that rechid girl if it wasn't for her!" There were tornados everywhere! It was hailing, sleeting, there was a blizzard, Saymaya was pissed!

"Mother your going to alert everyone where we are!" Stormy yelled.

"Let them find me! If you used your powers correctly you can take care of them, but you never do so I would have to anyway!" I yelled and stopped raining acid rain on Icy.

"Mother, how could you say something like that?" Darcy asked calmly. I looked at her, Icy never should've been the leader. Darcy can do so much more, she is level-headed. If only she were more powerful...

"Darcy, I swear your the only one that I am proud of. The rest of you need to be sent to your ancesters!" I yelled at Icy and Stormy, sending shards of ice at them.

"Mother, calm down. We will deafeat them once the time comes. Until then, we wait." Darcy said calmly as usual.

The storms stopped abruptly, "Darcy, once again, I am proud of you. I think that it is time for me to show how to combine your powers. But first, I'm going to give you each a charm I made for you long ago. Our ancesters helped me to make it. It will give you much power." I said handing them each a bracelet. The three sister glowed for a minute once they put it on, and they were once again, powerful.

**A/D**

**Bonus chapter! Short, but you need to know what's going on over there. On the next episode of Long Lost Sister, Sparks rejoices at the return of Daphne, and Daphne thinks it's time to train Scarlet to be a fymth. Explanation in next cahpter! YAAAAYYYYYY! (I'M INSANE)**


	12. Chapter 12: Warnings to heed

**Chapter 12: Warnings to heed**

"Mom, dad, Bloom! I found Daphne!" Scarlet yelled as I ran into the throne room with Daphne by my side.

They all looked at her, "I thought that you were dead!" mom yelled.

"I was pretty sure I was dead as well, but when Sparks was returned to normal I was revived. I had to wait a little while so my powers could regenerate." Daphne explained.

"I'm so happy your back! You've helped me so much!" Bloom yelled and ran up to hug her.

Daphne caught her in the hug, "Bloom, what level of a fairy are you?"

"I'm in my belivix form, but Scarlet had to out-do me and reach her eternix." Bloom told her, laughing. Then she released Daphne from her death-hold.

"I see." Daphne said and turned to me, "Can I speak to you in the kitchen please?"

"Sure, Daphne." I said. I had been quite while they were talking.

* * *

><p>"I think that it's time I trained you to be a nymph." Daphne said when we were in the kitchen alone.<p>

"What? I'm a fairy, that can't be possible!" I exclaimed.

"I was once a fairy as well, and now I'm a nymph. It can be done. Would you like me to train you?" She asked.

"Yes, please train me." I told her.

"Hear and heed this warning, if you use your powers before you become a nymph, you will be able to use them until you turn back to normal. Then your powers will be gone forever." Daphne told me.

"I will heed that warning sister." I promised.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**On the next episode of long lost sister, Scarlet starts her training. *Idea came from RoxyFan4Ever***


	13. Chapter 13: Training Troubles

**Chapter 13: Training Troubles**

"Daphne, isn't this excercise a little pointless?" I asked my sister.

"No, I need to access your skills. Now attack me with your strongest attack!" Daphne yelled.

"Ok, DRAGRON FURY!" I sent my strongest attack at her and gave it everything I had. Daphne put up what I guessed was her strongest shield, and all it did was crack.

"Not bad little sister." Daphne said, "Now the real training starts."

"Excelent."

* * *

><p>"Its about time to launch the attack, children, and Baltor!" I spat my old lover's name, he broke my heart when I was still a freshman in Cloud Tower.<p>

"Hey take it easy, Saymaya. I'm sorry, and you look amazing!" He flirted with me.

_I can't believe it, he's really pushing his luck right now. _I thought. "Shut up Baltor. Darcy, have you and your sisters been training like I told you to?" I asked my favorite child.

"Yes mother, we've been training hard." Darcy answered me.

"Good. We'll launch the attack tomorrow. Just for the the satisfaction, lets wait until the winx are together." I said, "Let's go to bed. Baltor, get out of my house and go to your _Lair._"

"Yes ma'am." He said teasingly and poofed away. _After my use for him is over, I'm going to kill him! _**(RED RUM!)**

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

"Daphne, how much longer do we have to keep up with this?" I asked breathlessy.

"Not much longer, little sister. Your almost halfway done with your training. Your magic seems to take to molding into different forms very well." Daphne told me.

"Thank god!" I exclaimed, "The winx are all coming here to go shopping. You should come with us! They'd all love to meet you, you did help create the magix dimension, after all."

"Sure, that sounds like fun."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**On the next episode of long lost sister, The winx come to some surprises while shopping. *Idea came from RoxyFan4Ever***


	14. Chapter 14: Surprise, Surprise

**Chapter 14: Surprise, Surprise**

"Your Daphne?" Stella asked, "The pictures in the books don't do you justice! You are gorgeous girl! How long have you been wearing that dress though?"

"Yes I'm Daphne, thank you for the compliment, and I've been wearing this dress since I became a nymph." Daphne responded to Stella evenly.

"Well I can't believe that she's alive." My newly found best friend Flora whispered to me.

"I know, I'm so happy!" I whispered back to her.

"As a matter of fact, I'm training Scarlet to be a nymph!" Daphne said and planted her hand on my back.

"That isn't even possible!" Stella yelled.

"Actually it is, and it's happened several times before." Tecna stated.

"Well well well, she's training, eh?" Saymaya appeared behind the winx.

"How did you get here?" I asked astonished.

"Easily. And we have much power now." Darcy said as Baltor, Icy, and Stormy appeared behind her.

"Surprise, Surprise!" Saymaya yelled and launched at me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**On the next episode of long lost sister, Will they be able to protect Scarlet while she can't use her powers? Find out next!. *Idea came from RoxyFan4Ever* (Note: I hate speacialists)**


	15. Chapter 15: The Battle Begins

**Chapter 15: The Start of a Battle**

"Protect Scarlet!" Daphne yelled as she put up a wall that would hold them back for about 1 minute.

"Why?" Flora asked worriedly as her and everyone but me changed into their fairy forms.

"Because while she's training she can't use her powers or else she'll lose them forever!" Daphne yelled as she put an invisibility spell around me.

"Oh no, they're breaking through! Let's go winx!" Bloom yelled and took to the next to Daphne.

"You can do it girls!" I yelled and was quite from then on.

Saymaya came in first, "Tell me, where's Scarlet? If you tell me I will make sure your death is quick!"

"Bitch if you think we're going to tell you you're sadly mistaken!" Bloom spat.

"Oh really Bloom, you're only making this harder on yourself." Baltor came in next and sent Bloom flying across the room.

"BASTARD!" I yelled, luckily they still couldn't see me, and I had my dragon flame shielded.

"Scarlet if you show yourself we might consider letting your friends live." Saymaya said as Darcy, Icy, and Stormy came in behind her.

I watched with gritted teeth as Stella, Flora, and Tecna snuck up behind them. "Scarlet, stay hidden!" Daphne yelled.

Saymaya launched an attack at Daphne, knocking her unconscious, "SHUT UP"

I almost cheered when Stella, Flora, and Tecna took out the trix. "Got you now witch!" Stella yelled.

"As if." Saymaya said and knocked them unconscious.

"Now, Bloom." Baltor said plainly and shot a powerful attack at Bloom.

Bloom dodged and said, "You're gonna have to try harder than that, Baltor. DRAGON FURY!" She shot the best attack she had at him, and really gave it her all. It hit him and he was stunned for a minute. Then when he recovered he sent an attack knocking out Musa, and Bloom trapped him in a fire gel. "Haha!"

"HEY! NOW I CAN'T HAVE THE PLEASURE OF KILLING HIM!" Saymaya yelled and took out Bloom and Layla. "Scarlet, come out or your friends die here!"

I gritted my teeth, and knew I had to choose between my powers and my friends.

**A/N**

**On the next episode of long lost sister, Scarlet faces a hard choice. After watching all her friends fall, will she chose her powers, or her friends? *Idea came from RoxyFan4Ever* (Note: I hate speacialists) (Eventually they may or may not be included, sorry ok?)**


	16. Chapter 16: Crossroads

**Chapter 16: The Crossroads**

I was at a crossroads, I knew I had a decision to make, will I save my friends and lose my powers forever, or be selfish and keep my powers at the expense of my friends lives? Even if I choose to fight, theres no 100% chance that I'll win. What if she knocks me out, and I lose my powers forever? I shuddered at the thought. I looked and saw Saymaya waiting for my answer. _I need to think of an answer quick, she won't wait long. If I let my friends die I'll never forgive myself... If I'm selfish, then the people who have helped me so much, and my sisters, will all die. What if...OMG LOOK AT THE CAT! Wait, I need to focus...BUT THE CAT IS BLUE! Wait a minute, a blue cat?_

_"Hello Scarlet, I'm Daphne's flame." The blue cat said in my mind, "Daphne formed me into something that would catch your attention, I have a message."_

_"What is the message?" I asked in my head. I already knew that she could do this, she did it to me so she could guide me to where I needed to be in order to live._

_"She told me to tell you that she wants you to run. She wants you to keep your powers and run." Daphne's flame said._

_"NO! I can't, I would never forgive myself. And she's not the only one there, there's Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Bloom, and Layla! I can't just let them die!" I screamed in my head._

"_I know it's hard, but you need to heed you sister's words. She is your elder, respect her wishes." Daphne's flame faded away after those words._

_She wants me to run, to leave, maybe I should. NO! I'm never going to leave them! They're my friends! And Bloom and Daphne are my sisters!_

"Well Scarlet? I know your hear. Unless your too scared to come and face me!" Saymaya yelled and cackled.

At that moment I made my decision, "Don't hold your breath, Saymaya. WINX ETERNIX!"

"Ahh, so you've chosen to accept your fate. I'll make sure to make your death quick!" She yelled and lunged at me.

"Oh no you don't," I said as I dodged her, "Dragon Fury!" I sent my attack at her and she dodged it easily.

"Is that the best you've got?" She said and summoned a huge tornado. When she had me cornered she yelled, "Ice coffin!" and trapped me. "Now, it's time for you to die, and your sister isn't going to help you this time. Beg!"

I sighed, "I won't beg for my life, but I will beg for their lives. Please, let them live, and don't harm them…"

She smirked, "Thanks for the satisfaction of hearing you beg, but I don't think that I'll let them live."

At that moment, something like a fire lit up inside of me, and I began to glow. I had this sensation of extreme magical powers. Then, the glowing stopped, and I was flying. I had wings the filled with scarlet and black lines going through them. They were shaped like the wings of a phoenix, and they flickered wildly like fire. I was wearing a red and black dress that went to my feet, and clung to my waist. The black on it was shaped in little swirls, and they flickered like flames as well. My hair was styled wildly but stylishly, and it swished and swayed as if it was in water. It was now down to my waist, and my eyes glowed my natural scarlet color, but they literally glowed. My dragon flame was shaped like a dragon of course, but it was bigger, and somehow seemed, stronger. It circled around me, and was truly majestic. I looked down and saw I was floating above my ice coffin. I looked at Saymaya and saw the astonished look on her face. "You're a sorry excuse for a witch. So were your ancestors, they were defeated as well, were they not?"

"Wait one moment! I'm not defeated!" Saymaya yelled.

"Give up Saymaya. You can't defeat me. I may not know what I am now, but I can tell you that I am much stronger then you."

"Maybe you should give up. I'm still strong! Ice Coffin!"

It hit me, and my wings just melted the ice. "Nice try Saymaya, Dragon Fury!"

It hit her, and she flew backwards. "Ow! That actually hurt!"

"Of course it did, stupid." I then noticed that my voice, was…different. It was laced with sopranos and altos. It felt…. weird.

"Your friends are wounded. They'll never make it back alive" Saymaya stated. (Saymaya can see the future.)

"You're wrong! DRAGON FURY!" I yelled and sent all I had at her. I didn't even feel bad when she was knocked unconscious. Then I did a quick spell to make a powerful bind for her. She would never be able to use her magic again. "Healing Flame!" I yelled and sent it to all my friends.

"What, what happened?" Stella asked groggily.

"Scarlet? Is that you?" Bloom asked.

They all looked at me, "Yes, it's me."

"Scarlet, I think you're a famph. Judging from your aura, you seem to have become a cross between a fairy and a nymph." Daphne said, "Can you suppress your wings?"

I tried to suppress them, and they folded and stopped flickering. They rested on my back. "Oh my god, they're gone!" I almost yelled.

"Congratulations. You're officially the most powerful being in Magix." Daphne told me. Everyone else looked at me in awe. _Is this the end?_


	17. Chapter 17: The end?

**The end?**

**This is the end of this story, but I'm thinking about writing a sequel. I know I'm going to do more with this story though. I might make crossover stories as a sequel. Maybe have Scarlet and the winx visit some animes I like, maybe some of my favorite books, and by the way, I want to thank those of you who have read this. Those of you who haven't read this can screw off! Lol couldn't resist. I want to thank all the people who have favorited this story, alerted it, reviewed it, I want to thank Bloom2000, and tell you to read the story she's writing. It is amazing! I also want to thank PrincessSkylar, and read her story, which I also think is very good. I really want to thank RoxyFan4ever, she gave me the whole idea for the rest of the story when I was having problems. Thank you and your imagination. All in all, this is not ~The End~ HAPPINESS IS! HAPPY HAPPY JOY JOY!**


	18. NEW RANDOM POSTS

I AM GOING TO ADD RANDOM NOTES TO THE END OF THIS STORY WHENEVER I BECOME BORED! ENJOY THE RANDOMLY ENTERTAINING ME!\

Kiara: I'm insane

Voice in my head 2: Yes and because your insane I am insane.

Voice in my head 1: INSANITY! WHOOHOOO!

Kk: GET OUT OF MY HEAD!

Voices in my head 1, 2, and 3: NNOOOOO!


	19. Sorry!

Ok, to all you people who flamed this story, I apologize for reacting so badly, because, after reading this story, I have discovered it is, indeed, terrible. I never thought of myself as a terrible writer, but after reading this, I am beginning to question my abilities. I won't delete this, because, for some reason, some people actually like this story.

If I ever find the time, I will rewrite this. Or maybe just write a whole new one. That makes sense. I am sorry, to all you people who had to read this. There will be no sequel. I apologize once again.

Sincerely,

The author of this horrible story.

P.S.

I am so sorry. (I can't stress that enough.)


End file.
